


A damsel in distress

by Huunous



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Rhysquez only in the beginning, Who Knows?, Will add tags as I go, and still in their timeline, but still with planets, kingdom au, mature for later chapters, rhack - Freeform, so I think I will still go with the whole company thing going on, surprises?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huunous/pseuds/Huunous
Summary: Sometimes life seems to be unfair. Rhys, the son of the king and the queen of Eden 5, gets to know what responsibility really means. He makes decisions and has to carry the consequences. His first decision was to marry the neighbour's kingdom's heir to protect his people.His parents seem to like the heir, but what about Rhys? How does he feel about the heir?





	

The sunlight started to shine through the ornated window. The beam of light softly landing on the brunette's face and finally waking him up. After stretching himself on the canopy bed, the young boy got up and pulled away the curtains. Brown and blue orbs scanning the beautiful landscape of Eden 6 which was lying right in front of him. The sun kissing the sky and dying it a beautiful violet colour. Opening the window the boy skipped ahead to his wardrobe and started dressing himself. Today he wouldn't have to wear his formal attire, he could finally be himself again. Tight fitting but still comfortable black leggings and a blue shimmering V-neck were his outfit of the day. The most important thing were his colourful socks which always had some kind of pattern on them. The young brunette had a whole collection of fancy socks. Every occasion needed some special socks which sadly also meant he was only allowed to wear non-pattern socks when attending serious events. He looked around his room. Expensive but modern furniture was decorating his room, most of them being black or white. He has his own bathroom with a huge black bath tub and a walk-in closet. The only decoration you could find in his room were family portraits hanging on the opposite wall of his bed. When you enter the boy's room you have a huge window to your left, taking over the whole wall. Right in front of the window was his bed and his nightstands. To your right there was a desk and a black dresser. The brunette's room was just a simple furnished room, nothing compared to his parent's living room or entrance hall. 

Just when the boy wanted to leave his room he heard his mother's footsteps approaching the room.

“Rhys?” - “Yes, mother?” the young chestnut haired woman entered her son's room after softly knocking on his door.

“Son, do you remember the discussion your father and I had with the neighbour kingdom? I did tell you that they have some plans concerning the safety of our beloved citizens and other innocent kingdoms. The kingdom next to ours did demand our only child to marry theirs. Since my only wish is for you to become happy and live a satisfying life, I will tell them to kindly stop bothering us. You should not have to g-” “Mother, excuse me for interrupting but you can tell them that I will gladly marry their heir.” the brunette's mother looked at her son in disbelief.

“B-but son. I don't want you to have to go through an arranged ma-” - “Mother. I mean it. Please do tell them that I will do as they wish.”

The woman made a curtsey, walked out of the room and closed the door silently behind herself.

It took said kingdom about two months to respond to Rhys' confirmation. They were happy to send down their heir to introduce himself. The heir was about four years older than the young brunette. He had black slicked back hair and what looks like to be a beard. He was acting kind towards the brunette's parents and seemed to be very well-behaved.

As soon as his eyes wandered to Rhys he looked him up and down. Rhys couldn't identify what the look on his face meant, but he had never seen it before. A small smile working it's way on the heir's face made the brunette actually question his decision. That smile just didn't seem too honest. His eyes weren't sparkling like they're supposed to when you're smiling honestly. Something about this boy in front of him was off, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

Rhys' mother usually ordered the servants to prepare everything for visitors. But this was the first time the young boy actually saw his mother doing literally anything without any help of servants. This had to be really serious. The neighbour's kingdom's heir actually stayed to have dinner with the family. The black haired heir seemed to enjoy himself, he seemed to be proud and as if nothing could ever bring him down.

After the still to Rhys unknown heir left their mansion, his parents were smiling down at him. He knew his parents were going to tell him that he made the right decision. His parents must have thought that he was going to marry the _perfect_ in-law.

But they didn't see what Rhys saw in his eyes. Something was _definitely_ off..

 

 

A month has passed since their dinner. Neither the heir nor his parents contacted Rhys after that. He thought he could sigh in relief when suddenly a message arrived at the mansion, which seemed to be an invitation. Usually the brunette would have waited for his parents to open it, but since this letter was directly addressed to him, he just ripped it open impatiently.

 

“ _Hugo & Rhys request the pleasure of your company to celebrate their wedding ”_

 


End file.
